Courting Alanna
by Lady Alanna of Conte
Summary: Alanna went to the convent. She comes to corus to find a husband, but will a past experience keep her from love? REVISED!REREAD! AJ, T for safety
1. Meetings and Greetings

I DONT OWN AYATHING!!  
Kapeesch?

Meown nandn

zip

nil

Alanna could not believe it. She simply stared at the First daughter. She came to her senses in about a minute and, composing herself asked "I'm going to Corus? Why? When?" The First daughter said, "You are going to Corus to find a husband. You leave at dawn, a week from Thursday." Thursday, Alanna thought, if today is Monday then I'll leave in a week and two days. Nine days. Nine days until I see my brother. Thom.

Flashback

"Face it," Thom told Alanna. "Tomorrow you leave for the convent and I go to the palace. That's it"

End Flashback

They'd been so desolate, the voice of Thom echoed forlornly in her mind. She'd had an idea though.

Flashback

Alanna looked around and checked the hall for servants. "Tomorrow, he gives us the letters for the man who trains pages and the people at the convent. You can imitate his writing, so you can do new letters, saying we're twin boys. You go to the convent. Say in the letter you're to be a sorcerer. The daughters of the goddess are the ones who train young boys in magic? When you're older, they'll send you to the priests and I'll go to the palace and learn to be a knight."

End Flashback

How was she to have known that a maid was in the library with them, behind the bookcase. The maid, of course, had to go tell Lord Alan. Uggh! So she, Alanna, was shipped off to the convent. Yes. The girl who, at the age of ten, could outshoot most of Trebond's hostlers and men-in-arms. They tried to turn her into a Lady. Tried, mind you. Of course, she wasn't a wild animal. That, as much, the priestesses acknowledged. At the age of 16 she was a pretty little thing: 5'4" with nice curves. Long, fiery locks that naturally curled, and, astonishingly enough, violet eyes.

She was kind and polite enough when she wasn't scheming and mad. She did get revenge from time to time. How else, the priestesses pondered, would that frog have ended up in Delia of Eldorne's bath water?

And now, of all things, they expected her to find a husband. Her, a husband! She let a sigh escape her lips. She curtsied to the first daughter and hurried off to her own chambers. She decided to write to Thom.

Thom

I am coming to court in a week from Thurs. They want me to find a husband. Pigs may fly. I want nothing more to do with men. Cannot wait to see you dear brother.

Alanna

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thom of Trebond sat, reading the letter from his sister that had just arrived. In deep thought, he put the letter on the table beside him. A large young man with brown hair and black eyes snatched it up and read it. Turning to Thom he asked, "Is she pretty?"

Thom snatched out of his trance turned to his friend and said curiously, "Who, Raoul?"

The boy, Raoul replied, "Your sister, dolt."

Thom replied in an annoyed voice, "I haven't seen her in six years. How should I know, dolt?"

That drew smiles from the three other young men. One, a tall, brown-eyed, chestnut haired, Gareth of Naxen, Gary, laughed. "Jon," Thom continued addressing his master and the crown prince of Torall. I should like to show her around. May I have Thursday off from training?"

Jonathan of Conte, just to tease his squire, said, "Oh? I don't get to show your pretty sister around?"

"Alanna is different, she's, ah how should I put this? Temperamental." Said Thom "She also dose'nt like- men to much. I should like to see even you, Jon, try to charm her." He stalked off his eyes cloudy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alanna tried to tune out the incessant chatter of the three girls in the carriage with her: Lady Delia of Eldorne, Rowena of Elden, and Gabriella of Hallow's Peak. Rowena was a gossip. Gabriella was alright; she was one of Alanna's only friends. Delia was a slut. And that in itself was being nice. How many nights Delia snuck off with the men-at-arms Alanna could not count.

Inside the carriage, as it rattled through the ornate palace gates, all the chattering stopped. The girls were looking at the group of men and boys that had gathered to meet them. Gabrielle said to alana, "oh this is so exciting!" Actually, Alanna was excited, obviously not for the same reasons as Gabrielle, who was interested in _all_ of the men, but because of one who shared her fiery hair and purple eyes. "Thom," she whispered.

The carriage stopped. Delia, Rowenna and Gabrielle all smoothed their dresses and primped their hair, while Alanna threw open the door and hurled herself at Thom. And he met her halfway, gathering her up into a hug. "Alanna," he said, looking at her done-up hair and silk dress, "Did they turn you into a Lady?" She pinched him and retorted, "I can still dunk you in a fish pond, if you make me mad." He laughed and embraced her once more.

Then, taking her arm in his, Thom led her over to a group of four young men. He introduced her. "Alanna, these are my friends: Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Alex of Tirragen, and my Knight Master, His Royal Highness, sir Jonathan of Conte." Then to his group of friends he said, "And this is my sister, Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Alanna smiled as the handsome, black-haired, sapphire-eyed prince kissed her hand. Then she told them, "Ah, my brother neglected to add that I hate to be called Lady, as I wouldn't say that I am one."

Gary and Raoul smiled and Gary said, with a sweeping bow, "Then, Alanna, I am Gary to you."

Raoul, not to be outdone, bowed so low that he was bent in half, said, "Call me Raoul, please. May I escort you to your rooms?"

She accepted and bobbed a curtsey to the prince, murmuring, "Your Highness."

As she turned to leave the Prince said, "Alanna…" She turned to look at him. "Call me Jonathan, or even Jon."

She looked uncertain but, not to be rude said, "very well, then, Jonathon."

-----

10 reviews!

or no chappie 2!


	2. Balls and Danger?

None of this stuff is mine

'cept for the plot

---

That evening she would be presented to court, at the first midwinter ball. She was thinking about how she could get out of going to it when Gabrielle walked in and locked the door.

Gabrielle turned to Alanna and said "sit down, you are going to the ball- weather you like it or not". Alanna stared at her friend, shocked. Gabrielle was hardly ever so- forceful. Alanna ventured (with a small smirk) "and if I don't?" Gabrielle held up her fist, it glowed ruby red with her gift. Alanna gulped and sat down.

She had her hair put up in a bun, with two curls hanging down, framing her face. Red lip color was liberally applied, and purple brushed over her eyes. Then Gabrielle held up the dress

Alanna stared at the dress. It was purple silk with a split skirt to show red velvet petticoats. THAT wasn't the problem. It was the neck, a deep V much to low for Alanna's taste, though not scandalous. She stared at he friend, a plea in her eyes. Gabrielle shook her head 'no'. 'Crap' Alanna thought. She put it on and stared in the mirror. 'Disgusting' Alanna thought to herself. "I look like a lady, Dammit!" She thought very strongly about making herself look horrible, but the glanced at Gabrielle. She had a pretty periwinkle dress on and had curled her long blonde hair, letting it hang down to her waist.

There was a rap at the door. Alanna answered it and, lo and behold, it was Thom and Raoul. Alanna took Thom's arm as he led her to the foot of the grand staircase. She looked up at him, in his knight-masters colors of a dark-blue hose, full-sleeved white silk shirt and dark blue tunic. At his 5' 11" he towered above her. He smirked and said

"ahhh, _Lady_ Alanna as stunning as ever." She walloped him, muttering "shaddup." He replied, much to her annoyance, "Yes Lady Alanna". She pinched him and glanced behind her, only to find Raoul and Gabrielle in deep conversation.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond, Lord Thom of Trebond" cried the herald as Alanna and Thom glided down the grand staircase. Jonathon looked up from his dance with Lady Delia. My, he swore in his mind, this girl is a compleate brainless slut. Her dress (Delias) was clinging green silk with a neckline that showed half her chest. He turned his attention back to the Grand Staircase where his squire and his squire's sister walked down the staircase. Lad- no Alanna was a vision tonight, he noted, and strode over to the pair.

Alanna looked up, surprised as Prin- no, she remembered Jonathon's earlier request to call him by his first name, came over. She was even more surprised when he asked her to dance. She wanted to say, No! I can't dance, I'll fall over, but she couldn't very well say that to the crown prince of Tortall, now could she? Instead she took his large hand in her own, small, dainty one, and he led her out to the dance floor.

"So Alanna," started Jon, she looked up at him so he went on, "how do you like the palace?" She looked thoughtful and replied, "It seems quite nice, but I really would like to see the practice courts." He looked surprised and so she added, "I told you I wasn't exactly a lady." He raised his eyebrows and said, "I can see that." "I wanted to be a knight when I grew up but that didn't happen did it?" she snapped, he was taken aback and said, his temper getting the better of him snapped back, "so why didn't you."

He saw the hurt look on her face as she replied "Me 'n Thom were going to switch places, but a maid overheard us and told my late father." He looked abashed and said, apologetically, "I'm sorry- Alanna, would you like to come to the practice courts tomorrow?" Her face lit up with a smile and nodded. He pulled her closer, his arm around her waist tightening. She looked up and her eyes met his, he leaned in. Alanna put her finger to his lips to stop him. He looked down at Alanna; her eyes were starry, filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry" she whispered, and, with a small sob, left the ball.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lady Delia of Eldorne stared at the man, and nervously said, "Your Grace, he has lost interest in me. He is caught up by"

Her expression hardened, and she spat "Lady Alanna".

The man frowned, deep in thought. He had heard of that chit, but from whom?

He remembered, than smiled, a cold mocking smile.

He knew exactly how to get rid of 'Lady' Alanna.

----

oO

a cliffhanger..

10 more reveiws

for

chappie 3


End file.
